Secrets
by TamedTempest
Summary: AU. Everyone has secrets, some more than others. But will Kurama and Shiori's secrets rip their family apart?
1. Another Day, Another Surpirse

* * *

HEY! I know I should be working on Life or Rose Murderer, but this idea just popped into my head! It's an AU fic.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Duh!!!!!!! (Means my notes)

This is and AU fic. Kurama and Maya are friends. Shiori never remarried.

So lets start!

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. Ningenkai

Kurama sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. Another day, another mission. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket and walked down the stairs. Kurama was about to walk out the door when he heard Shiori's voice.

"Shuiichi?" she called.

"Yes Kaasan," the fox spirit answered.   
  
"Shuiichi, sweetie…we need to talk…"   
  
Kurama studied his mother's face; he knew what was coming.

"If it's about **_him_**, I don't want to hear it."

"But he's your father!" Shiori pleaded.

"Only biologically!" Kurama snapped as he put on his jacket.

"Just listen to me, please!"

"Sorry Kaasan I have to go. If I'm not home by dinner, I'll be home by morning…" With that Kurama slammed the front door; he pulled down his shades as he left.

Seconds after Kurama left, a car pulled into the Minamino driveway. A man got out of the driver's seat. He had the whole bodyguard look going, from the shoes to the shades. He walked over the passenger side and opened the door. A girl, about fourteen, got out. She surveyed her surroundings nervously. She tried to study the house carefully, but her attention was drawn to the thriving garden.

"Shall I get your luggage, miss?" the bodyguard asked.

"Yes please." the girl answered softly. The man walked to the trunk and pulled out two suitcases. He then walked towards the front door, the girl right behind him.

"Lars, is this really where I'll be living from now?" the girl asked in a small frightened voice.

"Yes Miss, it is," Lars answered. He knocked on the front door. A few moments later Shiori answered it. Smiling, she stepped aside to let the guests in.

* * *

Kurama leaned back in his chair. Hiei stood against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"Time is of the essence! He must be captured quickly!" Koenma ranted.   
  
"And what do you want **_me_** to do about it?" Kurama asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
Hiei snickered; the fox was up to his old tricks. Koenma sighed, his left eye twitching.

"Kurama! I'm serious!" Koenma wailed.

"That's a change," George muttered under his breath. Some of the guards chuckled. Koenma shot the blue oni a venomous look.

"We need to locate and catch him fast! Please!"

"Fine, I'm listening." Kurama said leaning forwards.

"His name is Karasu, a quest class. He has the ability to manipulate energy with his mind. For the time being your job is to locate him and nothing more, nothing less. I need his **_exact_** location. George will keep you updated."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked, casting a glance at Hiei.

"Yes, that's all you need to do for now. Hiei will be searching for Karasu in Makai."

"Alright, I'll be taking my leave now." Kurama stood and moved for the door.   
  
Outside the Reikai prince's office, Hiei shook his head at Kurama. It was as if he was saying "Way to go and piss the toddler off." The two walked in silence. They separated when the corridor split into two.

"Okay fox, see you around," Hiei said, walking down the right corridor.

"Right," Kurama said with a slight nod. He continued down the left corridor. The fox spirit smiled slightly. Make one wrong turn and you would find yourself to be hopelessly lost within the labyrinth that made up the Reikai Palace. Once lost, you might find an exist in a couple of days, if you were to be that fortunate. Speaking of exits... Kurama pulled down his shades as sunlight blinded him. He hated when the dirt got into his emerald green eyes. Such captivating eyes. They were eyes that harbored a dark past, eyes that could mesmerize you. Eyes that could haunt you…such beautiful eyes…

Ten minutes later Kurama was at his high school. He started to walk towards the building, only to be pelted by an acorn. He caught with out so much as a blink. More acorns came flying. He swatted them out of the way and changed his course for a large tree, the source of the attack

"Maya, I really don't appreciate being pelted by acorns this early in the morning," Kurama called into the branches.

He heard a rustling in the leaves, Maya peeked through the foliage, then hid herself once more.

"Maya! Come down!" Kurama called again.

"Ok ok fine! Just- ow!- give me a -ow!- min -ow! Stupid branch!-ute! Catch me!" Maya leapt from the branches. Kurama caught the human, an aura of grace surrounding him, then gently set her on the ground.

"HI!" Maya said, glomping Kurama. She then proceeded to skipping around the fox spirit.

"Whatcha doin here so early, huh? Huh?" she asked playfully.

"I was at Koenma's…" Kurama answered. "What are **_you_** doing here so early?"

Maya stopped skipping and twiddled her thumbs.

"Um…err…"

"Well…?" the fox spirit asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"OK! Fine! I was stalking and hopefully harassing some of your stalkers! There ya happy now?" Maya asked with a pout.

"You're a very unique person, you know that?" Kurama asked her.

"'Course I am, sweetness!" Maya then latched herself onto Kurama's arm. The two started to stroll around the school grounds.

""OH! Do you have money?" Maya asked.

"No." Kurama replied, sounding tired.

"But you **_always_** have money!" Maya insisted. She tried to reach into his pocket but Kurama intercepted and grabbed her wrist.

"Maya…I'm half asleep and I'm **_not_** in the mood to play games…"

"Half asleep, eh?" Maya asked with a mischievous grin. She nudged Kurama on the shoulder. "What **_have_** you been doing ? Hm…?"

Kurama glared at her.

"Kindly get your mind out of the gutter," he pleaded dryly.

"If **_I_** stayed out that late, my tousan would think I'd become a stripper or something!" Maya taunted.

"Your father needn't worry…No one in their right mind would pay good money to see **_you_** strip." Kurama teased back.

"HEY!" Maya whacked his arm, then a spark lit in her eyes. "Hey…if you became a stripper and I was your manager, we'd make, like, millions!"

The fox spirit shot Maya a sidelong glance, determining her seriousness.

"How about **_no_**?"

"Fine, be like that."

They continued to amble the school grounds in silence until they reached their destination: a four foot high wall that ran around the perimeter of the school grounds. Maya, with the help of a large rock as a stepping stool, seated herself on the wall. Kurama leaned against it and Maya rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"I'm bored…" she commented.

"Mm-huh…"

"Kurama?" Maya said. This time there was no response.

"You're so cute…" Maya whispered softly into the kitsune's ear. A small smile graced the fox spirits handsome features.

* * *

She glanced down at her schedule once more, confused for what must be the tenth time. Great. She was headed in the wrong direction- again. She spun around to retrace her steps, only to bump into an older girl, a senior, by the look of her uniform. The senior had been holding a water bottle. As if in slow motion, the water bottle fell causing water to splash all over the elder girl's suede skirt. The new girl's (haha! No pun intended!) hand flew to her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" the senior repeated, incredulous "Do you think 'I'm sorry' is going to dry my clothes?"

"It was an accident"

"An accident? Listen you little verny! Your kind can't make it here! Do you understand?" Ayumi yelled.

"Uh…not really…what's a verny?" the girl asked confused.

The senior ch'ed and rolled her eyes.

"Verny in short for vernacular. Vernacular means low life. I knew you were a loser, but you're stupid too!"

* * *

"Ayumi is being a bozo!" Maya said in a cheery tone.

"Then why don't you go and shut her up?" Kurama asked, eyes still closed.

"'Kay!" Maya yelled as she jumped down from the wall. "Maya to the rescue!" she declared, doing a superman pose.

Kurama chuckled.

"It's **_really_ **hard to believe that you're seventeen…"

Maya spun around and put a hand on her hip. She glared at the slightly amused fox spirit.

"Look Mister High and Mighty!" Maya said pointing a finger at Kurama's face. "Just cause **_you're_** all mature, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be!"

Kurama just smiled at her. Maya narrowed her eyes and Kurama gestured as if he was about to bite her finger. With a small gasp Maya pulled back her finger. She made a 'hmph' noise. She then spun around, making sure her hair hit Kurama in the face, and marched off towards Ayumi.

"Verny in short for vernacular. Vernacular means low life. I knew you were a loser, but you're stupid too!" Maya heard Ayumi yell.

"Hey Moron!" Maya called. "Vernacular is the language of the common people, not a low life! Looks like you've only got the looks, none of the brains!"

Ayumi glared venom at Maya.

"Whoops!" Maya exclaimed. She covered her mouth as if she had said a swear word and regretted it. " My bad! **_What _**looks? Isn't that right boys?" Maya asked the group of people that had gathered.

"Ayumi you're a slut!" One of Ayumi's numerous ex- boyfriends yelled.

Maya gave Ayumi a smug smile as the crowd started chanting: Slut! Slut!

"Maya you-you- you-" Ayumi stammered.

"Now we know why you're failing English!" Maya said batting her eyelashes.

"Maya you little-" Ayumi roared.

"Little what?" Kurama asked. By now he had walked over the bickering girls.

"Oh **_hi_** Shuiichi **_sweetie_**!" Ayumi swooned. She gave Kurama a fake smile as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Maya coughed slightly. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Come on ladies, let's go" Kurama said as he grabbed Maya's wrist. He started to walk away when Ayumi yelled:

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE ME!"

"GET A LIFE HO!" Maya yelled back as she grabbed the new girl's wrist.

The crowd took up a new chant:  
  
"GET A LIFE! GET A LIFE!"  
  
The chant faded as the trio walked back to Kurama and Maya's old spot.

"He's the only one who can stop a fight like that!" Maya told the new girl. "The only one." She repeated as she hugged him. The girl watched them with a slight 'You two **_have_** to be together…' look.

"OH! By the way, I'm Maya!" Maya said introducing herself. "And this is Ku-Shuiichi. Yea, he's Shuiichi!" She said catching her mistake.

"Hello," Kurama said with a small nod.  
  
"Hi" the girl answer softly. It was as if she was trying to solve a mystery, but having no luck.

"And you are…?" Maya asked the girl.

"OH! I'm sorry!" she girl said blushing slightly. "I'm Botan. Botan Minamino."

* * *

DDDOOOOONNNNEEEE! Ya like? Thanks to Chrislea and Sophie for looking over and editing this! I love you guys! Thanks sssoooo much!

--Kr


	2. Explainations

* * *

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Duh!!!!!!! (Means my notes)

This is and AU fic. Kurama and Maya are friends. Shiori never remarried.   
  
This is Tris's bday present! I hope you like it!

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. Ningenkai

"And you are…?" Maya asked the girl.

"OH! I'm sorry!" she girl said blushing slightly. "I'm Botan. Botan Minamino."

Maya and Kurama stared at her.

"B- Botan Minamino…?" Maya asked slightly confused.

Botan blushed again.

"I mean Minamino Botan…" Botan corrected herself. "I keep forget that I'm not in London anymore…" she added quietly.

The bell rang interrupting them. Botan glanced at her schedule.

"Um sorry I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" She said as she ran off towards the science lab.

"Wait!" Maya called but Botan was already out of ear shot.   
  
"Forget it, we can catch up with her later." Kurama told her.

"Are you sure…?" Maya asked uncertainly.

"Very. Come on, I don't want to be late." Kurama then walked of towards home room with Maya at his heels.

* * *

After school.  
  
"God, that was boring!" Maya complained as she and Kurama walked towards the Minamino house. "I hate watching documentaries…"  
  
"Same here." Kurama said.

"OH! Look it's Botan! We can talk to her now!" Maya said gesturing at the girl across the street.  
  
Botan was staring at the street signs and appeared to be lost.  
  
"OH BOTAN! HHHHIIII!!" Maya said running up to her.

Botan looked up startled.   
  
"Oh hi um…MAYA! Yea, Hi Maya!" Botan said as she remembered the senior's name.

Kurama chuckled, and Maya gave Botan a big smile.  
  
"Ok so let's introduce ourselves once more. I'm Kitajima Maya. This is Minamino Shuiichi." Maya said brightly.

"I'm Minamino Botan!" Botan answered.   
  
"How can your last name be Minamino?" Kurama asked her.

"Um…" Botan said. "Well, my father's name was Minamino Kenji…then I guess my last name would be Minamino as well…"

Kurama's mind raced. What Botan was saying could only have one meaning…

"What do you mean his name **_was_** Kenji?" Maya asked confused.

Botan started at the floor.  
  
"Well…he…um…" she stammered.   
  
Kurama looked at her, now he **_knew_** he was right.  
  
"He passed away six months ago" Kurama and Botan said together.

Botan stared at the kitsune, startled.  
  
"But, how did you know that…?" she asked him.

"I just…I…Would you mind accompanying me to my house so that we can straighten this out, with my mother I mean." Kurama said in rush.  
  
The girl was still confused, but then realization dawned on her. Botan smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I'll come…big brother…" she said, earning even more confused looks from Kurama and Maya.   
  
"Come on, let's go." Kurama said as he walked up the block. " I live just a few blocks from here."  
  
"You're my brother, aren't you?" Botan asked him.

"That's what I'd like to know" Kurama answered crossing the streets.  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments. They neared the block on which Kurama's house was located.  
  
"Hey! I remember this place!" Botan said. She looked around cheerfully. "OH! And there's supposed to be a Sakura tree right- there it is!" she said pointing at the Sakura tree that was growing near the Minamino house.  
  
Kurama was sure that he was right, he had to be! What other explanation was there?  
  
"This is my house." Kurama said holding the front gate open for Botan.  
  
"Oh My GOD! This is where I'm going to live!" Botan said. "You **_are_** my brother!" she said once again.

Kurama unlocked the front door and walked in.   
  
"Kaasan! Kaasan! Where are you?" he called.

"Oh Shuiichi, what are you do- Oh you caught up with him!" Shiori said looking at Botan.   
  
"Yes I did" Botan said smiling.  
  
"Who is she?" Kurama asked gesturing at Botan.

"She's your sister." Shiori answered smiling.  
  
"My what? But how? I have a sister and you never bothered to tell me? What other things are you keeping from me?" Kurama demanded.  
  
"You need to know the whole truth first…" Lars said as he entered the room.  
  
Kurama spun around, he studied Lars.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, sounding ruder than he intended.

"Shuiichi!" Shiori said sharply. "That's no way to treat a guest! What's wrong with you? Apologize!"

"It's all right, ma'am" Lars said.   
  
"I'd like some answers and I'd like them now" Kurama demeaned.  
  
"You'll get your answers, just not yet." Shiori said as she looked at Botan.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sit down, you need to know the whole truth about your father first. The whole truth." Shiori said as she sat down. She patted the spot next to her and Botan sat down.  
  
Kurama sat down across from her.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. Ningenkai 17 years ago.  
  
Shiori raced up the walk away. Sheets of rain pelted down on her.  
  
_Please don't let them be home, please!_ She prayed as she unlocked the front door.  
  
"Kenji!" She called. "Kenji! Are you home?"   
  
Shiori didn't hear the silence she had been praying for, instead she heard something that almost made her heart stop. She heard a baby crying. Taking off her wet dripping jacket, Shiori raced up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom, the crying had gotten louder. Shiori walked over to the crib and reached down to pick up the crying child.

"Oh my baby!" She said hugging him. Baby Shuiichi looked up at her with big green eyes. He started squirming and crying again. Shiori then realized that he was soaking wet. Then she saw why, the window was open all the way and the rain was soaking the floor and the crib. Shiori rushed to change Shuiichi's wet clothes. Bits of his crimson locks were in his eyes.   
  
"Sshh. Sweetie, don't cry." Shiori pleaded as Baby Shuiichi continued to cry. "Sshh…" she rocked him back and forth.

Finally, she had changed his wet clothes and had him wrapped in blanket. Now instead of crying, Shuiichi was hiccupping. In mid hiccup, he yawned. Shiori walked down stairs and sat down in the rocking chair. She noticed that the fire was still burning. She continued to rock the baby in her arms. Baby Shuiichi yawned again. He took a hold of a lock of his mother's hair and put it in his mouth. He chewed on it for a few seconds before pulling it out his mouth. Shuiichi stuck out his tongue and made a noise that sound like a whine. He touched his tongue and whined again. Shiori smiled at him, she pulled the piece of hair out of Shuiichi's mouth. He laughed, and pulled at the blanket around him. Shiori re-wrapped the blanket around him. She stroked his cheek and Shuiichi grabbed her hand. He hugged it and closed his eyes. A few moments later he was fast asleep. The front door opened, and Shiori got up. She gently placed Shuiichi on the couch. She turned at glared at the man who was standing in front of the door.

"What is wrong with you, Kenji?" Shiori demanded, glaring at her husband. "How could you? How could you leave a nine month old baby home all alone? And in the rain! Where were you?"

"Shiori, it's over." Kenji said softly, his green eyes were full of pain and regret. "What's over? Why aren't you answering my question?" Shiori asked feeling confused.  
  
"Us, we're through." Kenji said.  
  
"What-why?" Shiori asked in a shocked and pained voice.  
  
"Sit down" Kenji said as he pushed Shiori back into the rocking chair. He kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands in his own. "Do you remember, that year in college, when I went to London as a part of that Study Abroad program. Do you remember that year?"  
  
Shiori searched Kenji's eyes for answers to her unspoken questions. She found answers, but they weren't what she was expecting. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. 

"Well, do you remember?"  
  
Shiori nodded, it was all she **_could_** do. She was afraid to talk, for she knew she would start crying if she did.  
  
"Well, when I was there…I met this woman…Ami…But I knew you were waiting for me here so I left her there…and…I met her again…a couple of months ago…and then I realized that our marriage might have been a mistake." Kenji explained.

Shiori pulled her hands free of Kenji's grasp.

"A **_mistake_**?" Shiori asked, her eyes narrowed. "Four years together was a mistake? You think Shuiichi was a mistake? Is that it?"

"No, it's…it's just that…I'm sorry" Kenji said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get my things." Shiori said as she picked up Shuiichi and walked up the stairs.

Kenji rushed after her. Shiori was taking Shuiichi clothes out of the closet. 

"Shiori, you should stay here. I'll leave. This is Shuiichi's home, it's the only home he's ever known. I'll leave." With that Kenji left the room. A few seconds later Shiori heard the front door closed.

* * *

"Then your father married Ami and a two years later Botan was born." Shiori finished.  
  
Kurama started at his mother in shock. His head was spinning. 

My father abandoned me as a baby. I'm in high school, and I just met a strange girl from London who claims to be my sister. I go home and find out that she is my father's child with another woman.  
  
That was his life in a few sentences. His focus turned to Botan.

"Why is she here?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the car accident?" Shiori prodded gently. Kurama nodded. Six months ago he'd learned that his father died in a crash. At that time he hadn't cared; it wasn't as if he knew his father.

"Ami was also involved in the accident. Botan's been staying with her mother's sister. But when she lost her job, Botan couldn't stay with her. So I took her in…"

* * *

END! Happy Birthday TRIS! (Chrissy, Dh). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAY! We're 15! W00t! I want to say I love and thank you for everything you've done for me! I'm glad we're friends!  
  
Thanks to Soph and Chrislea editing this and thanks to oOKeairaOo for looking over it! Thank you all! 


End file.
